Switched
by jentomboy
Summary: The six mares think that their lives are stressful, but that the others' isn't. What happends when their cutie mark is switched? Will they be able to handel living the life of their friends, or will it be chaos? And can Twilight find a way to break this spell?
1. A stressed introduction

_**Author Note: This took a while to write, so I hope you enjoy it. I haven't seen a story like this on FF, so I thought, "Why not?" Please read, and review so I know how it is!**_

* * *

It was a normal day in Ponyville: Earth ponies were out and about. They either talked, shopped, or worked. One included a earth pony named Pinkie pie. She was in her room, planning another random party and had to create a huge checklist with every ponies name on it. She sighed as her mouth throbbed in pain. She placed down her pen and sat down to take a break. She looked at her list and saw she only had half of Ponyville on it.

She sighed again. "If I don't get every ponies name on it by today, then some ponies will be left out. And if those ponies are left out, then those ponies will be heartbroken, and then they'll start to talk about not being invited." She gasped. "Then they'll talk about me, and my parties, then…" She looked down sadly. "Then they'll never attend my parties again, and their hearts will be broken forever."

She sniffed as a tear fell down her pink cheek. She felt her heart break at the image of ponies with frowns on their faces instead of smiles. She lowered her head to the ground. "I've failed." She whispered.

Her head shot up. "Wait, no I haven't! I still have five hours! If I rush, then I can get every ponies name on it, then no pony will be heart broken forever!" She giggled and jumped up and down. She picked up her pen and went back to her list.

Another earth pony was also busy at work. Her name was Apple Jack. She kicked a sturdy apple tree, and watched as red and green apples fell from the tree and landed in three different buckets. She sighed and wiped sweat from her brow. "Oh boy! That was some apple bucken! What do you think, Big Macintosh?"

Big Macintosh looked at his younger sister as he kicked his last tree for the day. "Eeyup." He went over to her, just as another pony ran up to them.

It was their younger sister, Apple Bloom. She carried two drinks on a tray on her head. She ran over to them. She lowered the tray to the ground in front of them. "Boy, you guys sure cleared a lot!" She cheered.

Apple Jack smiled and took a long drink of her apple juice. Once the cold juice cooled down her lungs, she said, "Aw shucks. It wasn't nothing. Right Big Macintosh?"

Big Macintosh looked at them. "Eeyup." He took a drink of his apple juice.

Apple Jack laughed, but it was cut short when she let out a scream. She fell to the ground. Apple Bloom gasped. "Apple Jack! What's wrong?" She moved closer to her older sister.

"I don't know." She said. She tried to get up, but a sharp pain in her right back keg made her fall. "It's my back leg. It hurts like Granny Apple's pies when she mixes in rocks."

Apple Bloom gasped. "That must really hurt!" She looked at her older brother. "What do we do?"

Big Macintosh went over to Apple Jack. He touched her back leg which made Apple Jack scream. She glared at him. He kept his expressionless face. "Looks like she sprung it." He looked at Apple Bloom. "Go get something to wrap this up."

Apple Bloom nodded then ran off toward the farm house. Apple Jack sighed. "Can I still work on the farm?" She looked at her brother with hopeful eyes.

He walked over to his apple juice and drank it. When he was done, he licked his lips. "Nope."

* * *

Pegasus were busy clearing the sky of rain clouds. There was many over Ponyville, and every Pegasus had to help-that included Rainbow Dash who loved nap in the afternoons. She sighed as she kicked a cloud and the suns rays blinded her eyes. She held up her hoof to block it. "Ah! Why do we have to clear these rain clouds? The sun keeps bugging me!"

A purple Pegasus with blue hair looked over at Rainbow Dash. "Because, Dash, we have to clear these rain clouds before it rains again. Ponyville's about to overrun with water."

Rainbow Dash sighed. She knew it was true. When she looked at a garden, she saw mud instead of crops. When she looked at Ponyville she saw a pony less land with rain puddles all around. When she went to Rarity's home, she was bugged to death by Rarity's complaining of not being able to go out and find gems for her clothes, because if she went outside her "beautiful" mane would get messed up.

When she laid on a rain cloud to take a nap, she would be awoken by the loud sound of thunder. She hadn't be able to take a nap in, what seemed like, forever. She yawned. She shook her head and looked at the other Pegasus. "Alright every pony, stand back. It's time for the Dash pound!"

Every Pegasus let out a cheer as Rainbow Dash kicked each rain cloud, while doing a trick, and cleared the rain clouds in ten seconds. Once Rainbow Dash was done, she wiped off some sweat from her forehead. "Phew. That was hard work. I need a nap." She looked around for a cloud to rest on, but saw none. Her shoulders slumped, and her head got low. "Oh, right."

Another Pegasus was also busy, but she didn't clear the clouds. No, this Pegasus, named Fluttershy, was busy with her animals. She hadn't been able to play with them, due to the many days of rain, so she had some catching up to do. She went over to the bunny cage. She opened it up and stuck her head in. "Alright little ones," she whispered. "It's time to get up. We have some catching up to do."

The bunnies yawned as they were woken. They looked at Fluttershy and smiled. They formed a line and hopped out of their cage, and circled around Fluttershy. She giggled, but before she could lead them to their field, her birds yelled for her attention. She looked over at them. "Oh, um, wait just a moment please."

She tried to go over to the birds, but the rabbits had grabbed a hold of her tail. She tried to get loose, but the rabbits proved to be stronger than her. "Please let go." She begged, but they refused to listen.

As the birds screamed, they awoke the other animals. Fluttershy looked around helpless as the animals screamed at each other. She covered her ears to block out the noise. "Please, stop." She begged helplessly.

* * *

Not to far from the Pegasus was two unicorns with their own problems. One of them was a white unicorn named Rarity. She ran around her store, trying to find different gems for a very picky client. Each time she got a different gem, the client would shake his head and demand another one.

Rarity ran over to her gem box and searched through it. "Let's see," she said to herself, "red ruby? Oh please no. Green ruby? You've got to be kidding me." She continued to search, all the while muttering no. She gasped when she found the prefect one: A blue sapphire. It was prefect for the colt's vest. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" She asked herself.

She used her magic to lift the gem as she trotted over to the colt. Just as she made it to him, the bell above her door jingled-meaning someone came in. "I'll be with you in a moment." She said without a glance at the pony.

She placed the gem on the colt's vest. It made the plane brown vest shine. "So, what do you think?" She asked. "Of course I'll need to add more-"

"No."

Rarity gasped. "No? But blue sapphires are the best gems of all! I mean, look at how your vest shines. Think of how you'll out shine everyone-"

The colt snorted. "I just don't think this is right. Look you've wasted my time. I'll be going." Without another word, he threw the vest off and walked off.

Rarity picked up the vest with her magic. "Sir, wait-"

"Excuse me!" A mare called.

Rarity looked at the blue mare Pegasus with a blond mane. Beside her stood a blond filly Pegasus with a blue mane. The mare glared at Rarity. "Do you expect me to stand here all day?"

"Oh of course not. Where are my manners." She placed the vest back where it belonged. She grabbed her measuring tape and went over to the mare. "Now, which one of you lovely ladies is getting an outfit?"

"I am." The mare said. "I brought my daughter long because school was cancelled." She stood there was Rarity got her measurements-not counting the wings.

As the filly talked about there being no school, Rarity was reminded of her younger sister, Sweetie Belle. She had been going on about school being cancelled due to a flood in the school, but Rarity had paid no attention as was working on a design for a new outfit. Sweetie Belle had left early that morning. Rarity barely remembered her sister words that morning: _"Rarity, my friends and I are going to go get our cutie marks. Bye!"_

She was brought out of her memory by a rip. She looked away from the mare and saw that her filly had ripped the purple bow off of one of her outfits. Rarity stared at the hole in the lovely dress she made for a client, whom would show up soon. "No!" She screamed and ran over to it.

Her mouth dropped. "This will take hours to fix!" She said to herself. "I'll need purple thread to repair it!" She went over to her thread drawer and looked at the different threads, but couldn't find any purple. She growled and slammed drawer shut.

She looked at the filly, who now had the bow around her body. The filly looked at her and smirked. "Don't I look pretty?"

Rarity gasped. _'That filly did it on purpose!' _She thought. She stomped her way over to her and opened her mouth to scream, to let out all her rage, but was stopped by the mother.

"Are you going to fix me a summer dress or shall I go somewhere else?" She huffed.

Rarity sighed. _'The customer is always right.' _She smiled. "Of course. Just one moment." She lead the Pegasus over to her dresses. "Please look through this, and if there's nothing you want, then I'll make you something."

The Pegasus huffed, but looked through the dresses. Once Rarity was sure she was busy, she made her way over to her thread drawer, but before she could look, the bell over her door jingled. Her heart dropped. _'Oh no. It's the client! I just know it!' _She gulped to get rid of the lump in her throat. She took in a deep breath. _'Alright, calm down. You'll just explain that a little brat ruined the prefect dress.' _She gulped again. _'Hopefully she's a understanding lady.'_

She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her legs shook like jelly, but she made them stop. She closed her eyes. _'One. Two. Three.' _

She turned to the new pony and smiled at her. "Welcome-" She cut herself off when she saw that it wasn't the client, but Pinkie Pie. She had on a red dress covered in lollipops. She had a basket full of red cards on her back.

Rarity sighed with relief. "Welcome, Pinkie. What can I do for you?"

Pinkie Pie skipped over to her. She picked up one of the cards with her mouth and held it out for Rarity. She tried to speak, but her speech was muffled by the card. Rarity rolled her eyes and used her magic to take the card out from Pinkie Pie's mouth. No way was she touching it. "What did you say?"

Pinkie Pie smiled from ear to ear. "I said, 'Here's your invitation for tomorrow's party! All of Ponyville will be there!'"

Rarity smiled. "Well thank you Pinkie-" She was cut off by a frustrated huff. She looked and saw the Pegasus was glaring at her.

"Excuse me, but none of these dresses fit what I'm looking for."

Rarity mentally rolled her eyes. _'Not another one.' _She smiled at the Pegasus. "I'm so sorry darling. Just tell me what you want." She looked at Pinkie. "Excuse me."

Rarity ran off to the Pegasus before Pinkie could say anything else. Once she made it to the mare she measured her. She nodded as the mare spoke of what dress she wanted. A blue breezy dress with a red ribbon around the neck. Also it had to cover her legs, but not her wings.

As Rarity listened, she didn't noticed that Pinkie Pie had made her way over to her. "So, Rarity, as I was saying, I hadn't sung the invitation yet."

Once Rarity got the measurements, she went off to her pad to sketch the dress. Pinkie Pie followed her. "So, here goes." She continued. She cleared her throat before she sung. "Oh please come to my party. We hope you can make it."

Rarity tried to block out Pinkie Pie's song as she sketched, but the pink pony decided to get near her ear and scream the song. "There will be cake, and many extra things!"

Rarity held her breath as she tried not to scream. She used her magic to push Pinkie Pie away, and keep her away. Pinkie Pie didn't seem to notice as she continued to sing.

Just as Rarity was half-way done with the dress, the bell over her door rung three times. She took a glance and saw three earth colts had walked in. They looked impatient as the blue Pegasus. "I'll be with you in a moment." Rarity said then went back to her sketch.

"There will be so many friends, so please come!" Pinkie Pie finished her song and threw confetti in the air. She gasped to catch her breath. "Did you like it Rarity?" She asked between gasps.

Once Rarity was done with the sketch, she ran over to the Pegasus and showed it to her. The Pegasus sighed, but nodded. "If that's what I have to take. I'm running late for a meeting."

Rarity smiled, but it soon fell when the three colts stomped their hooves. Rarity looked at them and grabbed her measuring tape. As she measured each of them, Pinkie Pie went over to Rarity. "Well? Did you like it?"

Rarity sighed. "Like what, darling?"

"My song, silly! Wait, were you even listening?" Pinkie Pie narrowed her eyes.

Truth was Rarity had only been listening to half of it, but she knew if she said so, then Pinkie Pie would sing it once again. So, she just nodded. "Of course darling."

Pinkie Pie smiled. "Want me to sing it again?"

Once Rarity got the measurements, and what they wanted, she ran over to her desk and sketched her idea. The three colts wanted tuxes for a party next week held by Fancy Pants-which Rarity had completely forgotten. "No Pinkie," she answered once she remembered she had been asked a question.

"Are you sure? I mean if you liked it, then you'd want to hear it again. But if you hated it, then you'd not want to hear it. Right?"

Rarity muttered something then showered her sketch to the colts. Two of the colts nodded their heads, but one of them shook his head. "I'm looking for a blue tux." He said in a British accent. The others agreed with him and demanded blue tuxes.

Rarity gasped. "Blue tuxes? You want to wear blue tuxes to an event held by Fancy Pants? Don't you think that's a little-"

"Who's tuxes are these?" They all three said at once.

Rarity sighed. _'The customer is always right.' _She smiled at them. "Yes, of course. I'll get to work on those. So please come back tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow?" The Pegasus screamed. She stomped over to Rarity. She pressed her forehead against Rarity's. "Will mine be done by tomorrow?" She growled.

Rarity gulped. She had never dealt with a angry customer before. She backed up, to get away from the Pegasus, but she followed. "W-well," Rarity said, "yes. I mean making a dress can't happen in a few minutes. It takes time, and if I want to add something-"

The Pegasus stomped her hoof. "I don't have a few minutes!"

Rarity gulped. "I-I'm sorry, but-"

She was cut off by Pinkie Pie's singing her invitation song. "Oh please come to my party. We hope you can make it."

The Pegasus glared at her, but turned her attention back to Rarity. The three colts decided to follow the Pegasus's lead and started to tell Rarity all the changes they wanted. Rarity looked at all of them, and tried to listen to each of them, but it was hard over Pinkie Pie's loud singing.

She tried to back away from all of them, but they followed her. She backed up against a wall. Everyone closed around her, making it hard for her see. She sucked in breath after breath, to calm down her pounding heart. Everyone seemed to walk closer to her, and the air seemed to get thinner. Before she knew it, she was sucking in air through her mouth.

"Help," she said as their voices got louder and angrier. "Help!" She screamed.

Though Rarity was having a hard time, another unicorn was also. This unicorn was purple with a black and purple high-lighted mane. Her name was Twilight Sparkle. She ran around the room with her pet dragon, Spike, behind her. He would pick up books that she threw down and held them in his arms.

Twilight let out a groan as she picked up another book and saw it was the wrong one. She threw the book to the ground and ran off to find another. Spike sighed as he picked the book up. "Twilight, what are you getting so work up for?"

"Princess Celesta is coming soon, and I need to show her a new spells, which I haven't learned yet!" She replied to him without looking.

"But Twilight, you already know twenty-six spells. Don't you think that's enough?"

Twilight turned around to face the purple and green dragon. "Don't you get it Spike? Princess Celesta knows all of my spells, and if I don't learn a new one, she'll think I'm not learning and I won't be able to live in Ponyville with all of my friends!" She moved her face in front of Spike's. "Do you understand now?"

Spike pushed Twilight out of his face. "Yeah, I guess. But Princess Celesta isn't coming for another week. Shouldn't you slow down?"

Twilight let out a huff. "Spike! I need to start studying now, or else I'll never learn a new spell. Now where is my spell book?" She used her magic to take a book off the top shelf. She read the title out loud. "_Races for Pegasus_?" She placed her hoof to her face and huffed. "Rainbow Dash must have snuck this in here while I was away." She threw the book to the floor and continued to look for the lost spell book.

Spike picked up another book. "Did you try looking under S for spells?"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Of course Spike. I always look there."

"Well, how about M for magic?"

Twilight was about to bark out a no, but she shallowed it and ran over to the M section. She looked through the M's until she found her purple spell book. She smiled and used her magic to pick it up. She turned to Spike with one raised eyebrow. "Spike," she said, "did you place my **spell **book under the M section?"

Spike, who was putting all of the books back in their place, stopped and looked at her. "Yeah. I mean spells are magic, and magic starts with a M. I mean, duh Twilight."

Twilight rolled her eyes but said nothing as she flipped through her book. Her eyes scanned each spell, but she had already learned them. She flipped to another page, and was about to look, but Spike said, "Hey, aren't you suppose to meet your friends' for a picnic?"

Twilight's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! You're right! I can't believe I forgot." She looked at the clock on her wall, and saw she only had ten minutes to get there or she would be late. Thankfully she didn't have to bring any treats. She grabbed her white bag with her magic and placed her spell book in it. She then placed it on her bag and ran off.

Spike sighed as he looked at the mess around him. "Looks like I'm stuck with the mess." He sighed and picked up each book on the floor.


	2. Amad picnic

**Thank you for giving my story a chance and reading the second chapter. This isn't my best work, but it's all I could do. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I don't know how much I can upload because I'm busy writing a diary story. Please read and review.**

* * *

Twilight arrived at the picnic with a minute to spare. She saw none of her other friends had arrived yet. She raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it. She knew they would arrive soon, and this gave her time to look for a new spell to learn. She laid down and took her book out of her bag.

She was about to look through it, when she heard her friend Apple Jack's voice. She looked up to greet her friend, but gasped when she saw the white bandage around the earth pony's leg. "AJ, what happened?"

Apple Jack looked at her confused, but then remembered the bandage and smiled. "Aw shucks, I forgot all about that. Well, Big Macintosh says I bucked one to many apple trees." She let out a laugh than took out a red and white blanket from her yellow bag. Once Twilight moved out of the way, she laid the blanket down.

Twilight laid down on it, while Apple Jack took her time to sit. She had to place her leg just right or she would hurt it. Once she got seated, they noticed the stress lines under the girls' eyes. "What's wrong with you?" Both asked.

"You first." Twilight said.

"Normally I'd say no, but I'm ready to vent." Apple Jack said. She took in a deep breath, ready to vent, but stopped once she saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy headed their way. Fluttershy's mane was wild, unlike her well kept mane, like she went through one of Dash's tornados. She carried a wooden basket on her back. Rainbow Dash yawned as she walked up to them. There was bags under her eyes. "Gosh shakes!" Apple Jack said. "What happened to y'all?"

"You see,"

"Well,"

Both said at the same time. They looked at each other, and tried again, but ended up with the same result. Fluttershy sighed heavily. "Never mind." Once she placed the basket on the blanket, she took a seat next to Twilight while Rainbow Dash took a seat next to Apple Jack.

Apple Jack and Twilight looked at each other with worry in their eyes, but said nothing. "Guess I'll go then," Apple Jack said, and once again tried to vent, but she was stopped by the voice of Pinkie.

They looked at a hill and saw Pinkie Pie and Rarity headed down it. Pinkie Pie had ditched her dress at Rarity's place, so she could "add it to her other dresses." As they got closer they noticed the scowl on Rarity's face, and the way her hoofs stomped on the ground instead of trotting. Pinkie Pie talked on and on about the up coming party for tomorrow.

When they arrived at the picnic, Rarity turned to Pinkie Pie. Her eyes were narrowed, and her nostrils flared.

Apple Jack's eyes widen. "Oh no. Take cover." She covered her ears, along with everyone expect Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie didn't notice Rarity's expression and continued to talk to the new subject of cherries. Rarity growled then shoved her hoof in Pinkie Pie's mouth to keep her quiet. She didn't care if her hoof got covered in germs. "Listen here," she said. "I've had enough of your constant talking, and I didn't enjoy your **loud **singing while I dealt with angry customers! I could have used some help, but no. You had to keep singing your stupid song!"

Pinkie Pie tried to say something, but Rarity's hoof kept her from doing so. Rarity rolled her eyes and removed it. "Oh Rarity," Pinkie Pie started, "they were only mad because you didn't do what they asked. And my singing calmed them down."

"Your song? No! It was Sweetie Belle and her friends that chased them away from me before I passed out from my panic attack!" Rarity growled. "Oh, if only I could yell at each of them for their fashion ignorance, but then I'd lose business." She took in a deep breath then let out a frustrated screamed. "This was the worst possible day ever!"

"You always say that." Rainbow Dash said after she uncovered her ears. Her, along with the others, could still hear Rarity's rant. "You lost your scarf and thought it was," she coughed then did a Rarity impression. "the worst possible day ever!" She placed her hoof on her forehead and fell over for added effect.

Apple Jack let out a snicker, but soon stopped when she saw Rarity glare at her. Rarity then went over to a laughing Rainbow Dash and glared at her. "Do you think my job is funny? Do you think it's funny to get yelled at by customers?"

Rainbow Dash was about to answer no, but was cut off by another question. "Do you think my job is easy? Do you think it's easy to make outfits, then have them rejected!"

"Yeah."

Everyone turned to look at Pinkie Pie. She smiled, as if she hadn't said something wrong. Rarity let out a huff then stomped over to her. "I'll have you know my job is very hard, and stressful!"

Pinkie Pie gasped. "Mine is more hard and stressful! Do you know my mouth hurts from all the writing I did today? I mean it hurts so much when I talk, but I can't stop talking. I just gotta keep talking. Oh!" She poked her head inside her bag and pulled out four innovations'. "These are for the party tomorrow."

The four ponies took the innovations and said thanks. Rainbow Dash looked at the innovations then at Pinkie Pie. "Your mouth hurts from writing five innovations?" She knew Rarity had one.

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "I invited every pony in Ponyville!"

Rainbow Dash's mouth dropped open. "Are you crazy? Well of course your mouth hurts! You didn't have to invite every pony!"

Pinkie Pie raised her eyebrow like Rainbow Dash was crazy. "Of course I do silly. The party's on Friday!"

Rainbow Dash mouth her mouth to question what that meant, but was cut off by Pinkie Pie's next comment. "So, I think I have the hardest job."

Apple Jack giggled. "Sugar cube, I'm sorry to say, but my job is the hardest."

Rarity gasped. "Are you kidding? All you do is buck apples. How hard could that be?"

Apple Jack glared at Rarity. "How hard? Take a look at this!" She showed her bandage leg. Of course the action made her leg pulse, but as long as she proved her point, she didn't care. "That's from hard work on the Apple Farm."

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you probably kicked a few trees wrong." She flipped her purple mane back.

"Why in all my days- I know how to kick a tree! Unlike some pony who stays in her house all day and only goes out for useless items."

Rarity glared at Apple Jack. "Why you poor, uneducated, pony!"

"Uneducated? I'll have you know I passed every grade!"

"Then why can't you talk like a educated person?"

Apple Jack's face grew red. She blew a puff of air from her nose. She closed her eyes and screamed, "I bet Pinkie Pie could do your job better than you!"

"Well, I bet I can do your job better than you! And not get dirty!" Rarity got in Apple Jack's face and stomped her hoof.

Both girls growled. They raised their hoofs, ready to smack each other, but was stopped by Rainbow Dash's laugh. Both girls looked at her and yelled, "What's so funny!"

Rainbow Dash wiped a tear from her eyes from all her laughing. She snickered, but soon stopped. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "I know for a fact that my job is the hardest and more stressful than all of yours."

All three of the ponies looked at each other than at Rainbow Dash. "How?" They asked in disbelief.

Rainbow Dash placed her hoof on her chest. "Well, to brag, my job as a Pegasus is to clear the sky from clouds. Well, all of you normal ponies and unicorns, depend on me, so that's very stressful."

"Um, Rainbow Dash, I don't believe that's hard." Squeaked Fluttershy.

Everyone looked at Fluttershy in awe. Never in a million years would they believe Fluttershy would say something like that. Rainbow Dash, who had gotten over her awe, stomped over to Fluttershy and got in her face. "What did you say?" She narrowed her eyes.

Fluttershy squeaked and lowered her head. "Um, nothing?" She asked. She smiled weakly.

"No. I'm sure you said my job wasn't hard."

"Um, y-yeah." Fluttershy moved her hoof against the dirt.

Rainbow Dash snorted. "How is my job not hard? If I don't do my job today, then all of you ponies would have drowned!"

"Sugar cube, you do know other Pegasui helped you, right?" Apple Jack said.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. The point is Fluttershy said my job isn't hard, and I want to know why!"

Fluttershy hid behind her pink mane and said softly, "you can clear the clouds in ten seconds."

"That just adds to my stress! Sure it's fun, and awesome, but it takes a lot of-" She yawned. "energy! I couldn't even nap today!" She yawned again. The bags under her eyes seemed to get darker. "Besides, a pony like me could do any of your jobs without getting stressed." She looked at Pinkie Pie and smirked.

Fluttershy lowered her head to the ground. "Well, I can't take care of my animal in ten seconds. It takes hours. And even though it's fun, it's hard work. Today Angel had to save me from my animals."

Twilight walked over and patted Fluttershy's back. "I'm sorry to say Fluttershy, but even though that is hard, I'd say my job is the hardest."

Apple Jack, who grew impaction with all of them, snorted. "Please sugar cube, you're just like Rarity: You never get out. All you do is study. How hard is that?"

Twilight looked at Apple Jack. "It's very hard! Especially when Princess Celesta is coming and you haven't learned any new spells!"

Apple Jack sighed. "Look, here's the truth: each one of us think' that the others job is easy, but ours is hard, right?"

Each pony looked at each other, then looked at Apple Jack and nodded. Apple Jack continued. "Pinkie Pie think' she can do Rarity's job. Rarity think' she can do my job." She glared at Rarity before she continued. "Rainbow Dash think' she can do Pinkie Pie's job. Fluttershy think' she can do Rainbow Dash's job. Twilight think' she can do Fluttershy's job. And I think I can do Twilight's job. Correct?"

Each pony looked at each other once again, then back at Apple Jack and nodded. Apple Jack smiled. "Well, that's fine and all, but we can't do anything about it with these." She pointed to her cutie mark. Each pony looked at her three red apples. "These have us do our own job. Now let's calm down and have our picnic."

Each pony sat down on the blanket. Fluttershy got the food out, and helped each of them get a piece of food. Even though they ate, and talked-mostly done by Pinkie Pie-each, in the back of their minds, thought, _'I could do their job the best.' _


End file.
